


The Gifts: Neville

by rosehedwig243



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 14:11:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7318387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehedwig243/pseuds/rosehedwig243
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neville makes a big decision. To talk to the person he's been crushing on forever. But fate takes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gifts: Neville

I went down to Hogsmeade that night. It wasn’t often that I ventured out of Hogwarts, but something was drawing me there. It felt like I was being pulled along by an invisible string, and it wasn’t long after passing through the gates of Hogwarts that I realised where I was heading. The Three Broomsticks. Coincidentally where my crush, works, is the bar that she is going to own very soon. Madam Rosmerta died a few months ago. Hannah has been working there for ages, and was like a daughter to Rosmerta. Madam Rosmerta trusted very few, and left the bar to Hannah “to prosper and take of”. But anyway.

 

As my feet took me towards the bar where Hannah was, I made up my mind. It was getting late, and the Three Broomsticks was closing soon. I would stay behind, and confess my love for her. I wish that my parents had lived, so that they could advise me on this sort of thing. But they are not. So I must go in and do the best I can. I have waited too long to do this. It must be now. If she rejects me, I will not sit in and room sobbing for days, or go looking for a fight. I must simply head back to Hogwarts dejectedly, and resign myself to living alone for the rest of my days.

 

By that point I had reached the door. And opened it. Too late now to back out. I must go through with it. So I did. I stepped over the threshold, and headed for the darkest corner of the room, but I was intercepted by a female with long, blonde hair. It was Hannah.

“Stop Neville” she said.

So I did. I stopped. I would do most anything she asked me to, if it got her to talk to me.

“Hello Hannah. How are you?”

“I’m good thanks Neville. We’re very busy at the moment, what with it being the fifth Christmas since Harry defeated V-Vold-Voldemort.” At that last word, she shivered in fear and disgust.

“It’s ok, Hannah. Remember Harry explained to us that he can never ever come back?” I assured her gently.

“Yeah, but it’s still scary. Even five years on, he still makes me shiver. Anyway, I wanted to ask you to stay for a bit while I close up. I need to speak to you about something.”

My heart jumps. Does she have feelings for me too?

“Sure Han.”

“Can I get you anything?”

“Just a butterbeer thanks. Don’t want to be hungover tomorrow, even though it’s the weekend.”

“One butterbeer coming right up then!”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

I sit down at the bartop, far away enough from the nearest patron to not be overheard, but close enough to be polite. As she pours my drink I question her. Asking her why she wants to chat yields no answer.

Finally, after what seemed like years of me slowly sipping my drink and watching her attend to the bar’s patrons, closing time comes and she slowly shepherds the drunk men out of the bar.

I turn around on my stool. Watching her I ask if it’s time yet. Will she reveal why?

 

But no. Not yet. So I pitch in. Help her wipe the tables and put the chairs on them. My heart is beating like a drum. What does she want to say?

She tells me that it’s more comfy in the apartment above the Broomsticks. So I follow her up the stairs. We sit on the couch. I sigh. Something feels very right sitting here after a long day.

 

“So, what did you want to tell me?”

“Neville. Madam Rosmerta wrote me something very confronting in her will. It pertains you.”

“Oh. In what way?”

“She uh, gave me some advice.”

“What advice”

“Advice that once I tell it to you, it could change our lives forever.”

“Continue.”

“She wrote this: ‘I’ve seen you watching Neville often when he comes to visit. And I’ve noticed him watching you. So I bequeath you my wedding and engagements rings, as well as all that I own in the hopes that you will one day become Mrs. Hannah Longbottom, owner of the best place in Hogsmeade. I believe in you little one. Go get him feisty. And remember, He loves you for you’.”

“I must admit. I like her style. But she is right. I love you. I don’t care about your history, I care about you, and only you.”

I finally notice that the two rings are sitting on the small table beside the cosy couch we sit on. Something clicks in my head, and for the second time tonight, my body propels me to do something I normally never would do thinking sensibly.

I stand up from the couch, pick up the diamond engagement and take a deep breath.

I turn around, shuffle across a little so I am standing in front of Hannah, and bend down on one knee.

Hannah gasps, and tears come leaking out of her eyes like rivers of liquid moonlight. She covers her face with her hands, but still peeks out from between her fingers.

I hold the ring out in front of me.

“Hannah Abbott, I love you. I spent seven long years at Hogwarts with you. You were the one that got me through that long year of darkness. Will you do me the utmost honour of being my wife?”

At these words, she nods, and my heart jumps for joy. I stand, pulling her up with me. I spin her around, and kissed her as I set her down.

I still had the ring in my hand, and I slowly slid it onto her left ring finger, all the while grinning. I couldn’t believe my luck. Hannah and Madam Rosmerta had both read my mind. It was like a heavenly being had granted my greatest wish. The gift of a family. All felt right and I’m looking forward to spending the rest of my days with her as Mrs. Hannah Longbottom and having lots of children to fill our house.


End file.
